Mr. Hyde
Mr. Edward Hyde is the alter ego of Dr. Henry Jekyll born from his scientific formula. He is based on the popular works written by Robert Louis Stevenson commonly known today as The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, or simply Jekyll & Hyde. Appearance Because of the formula consumed by Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde assumes the form of a very large, very strong man. He has a habit of smoking and even eating large cigars whole. He appeared to have a liking for Van Helsing's fedora and even wore it twice to try it on for size. He has a few scars on his back, and one over his right eye and his right eye is cloudy and sightless. Biography The London Assignment Gabriel Van Helsing and friar Carl travel to London to investigate a series of horrific, and decidedly supernatural murders, being committed by , who is actually the mad scientist Dr. Jekyll, in the form of his evil alter-ego, Mr. Hyde. When tracing Hyde to his underground fortress, Van Helsing and Carl find a young woman who claims to be Queen Victoria, and they discover that Dr. Jekyll is in love with the Queen. In order to keep her young and thus immortal, she has been given a potion by Dr. Jekyll that turns her into a young woman for one night. But, in order to create the potion which causes the transformations, Dr. Jekyll needs the drained souls of his freshly killed victims and thus the killings will never stop. Dr. Jekyll then kidnaps Victoria, using the Golden Jubilee Balloon to escape. Van Helsing uses his grappling gun to follow the balloon then proceeds to board it. In the balloon, Dr. Jekyll becomes Mr. Hyde to kill Van Helsing and crashes the Balloon in the process. While fighting on the in-construction Tower Bridge, Mr. Hyde is shot through the arm but manages to escape. Van Helsing sends word back to Vatican City about what has happened while he tracks Jekyll to Paris. Paris Following their previous encounter in London, Van Helsing travels to Paris where he inspects a wanted poster of himself and a high bounty before he hears a woman's screaming and Hyde's insane laughter. Following a trail of bodies that are being set alight by cigars, Van Helsing spots Hyde in the distance, scaling Notre Dame. Van Helsing meets with Hyde inside a bell tower and warns him that the Knights of the Holy Order demand Hyde for crimes of murder on 12 men, 6 women, 4 children, 3 goats and a rather nasty massacre of poultry. The orders were for Van Helsing to bring Hyde in order to extricate his better half but preferred to just kill him and call it a day and gave the choice to Hyde. The brute refused and started a fight with cost him a slashed gut and his left arm. Hyde threw Van Helsing through the tower onto the rooftop and prepared to throw him off after bidding Au Reviour, until Van Helsing fired his grapple gun through Hyde's gut which broke his fall and tried to pull him over, so Hyde counterattacked and pulled Van Helsing back onto the roof but failed to look where he was going and toppled over the side and swung through the church and shattered the rose window. The formula then started to wear off which transformed Mr. Hyde back into Dr. Jekyll who then died from his fall. The public gathered around Dr. Jekyll's emaciated body before a policeman noticed Van Helsing above and deemed him a murderer. The cardinal was displeased with Van Helsing being unable to bring Mr. Hyde back and for shattering the rose window, but Van Helsing insisted that the shattering was Hyde's doing. Powers & Abilities Powers of Monster *'Superhuman Strength' - Hyde's enhanced size and musculature made him very strong. He can lift up a large heavy bell over his head. He could single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground and hurl him across a room. *'Superhuman Speed' - He can move very fast for his weight. *'Superhuman Endurance and Stamina' - He can endure some attacks from Van Helsing and after his limbs got cut off he was still able to fight on. His stamina is very high as he could fight for a prolonged period of time. *'Intelligence and Communication' - Even when he becomes the monster he was able to speak very well and kept his intelligence. *'Superhuman Senses' - His sense of hearing was enhanced and was notably higher than normal humans since the bell was hurting his ears because he can hear at higher frequencies. Weaknesses *'Formula limit' - Like the original story, the formula's effect is not permanent and Hyde will eventually revert back to Jekyll. *'Insanity' - Hyde's mind is mentally unstable and causes him to perform clumsy actions such as running headfirst into one of Notre Dame's bells and running off the tower's edge because he wasn't looking where he was going. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male